


Outlaws with Benefits

by reddeadmort



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Minor Violence, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Porn, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeadmort/pseuds/reddeadmort
Summary: Another tumblr request. The reader is a solo bounty hunter that keeps on running into Arthur; they can't stand each other, but will still help each other out...sometimes in more ways than one.





	Outlaws with Benefits

“You goddamn fool!” Arthur shouted as he slammed into cover beside you. “What the hell are you doing trying to bring this bastard in by yourself.”

You ducked out, firing a few rounds from you volcanic pistol at the group of men hiding behind the wagon across the clearing.

“Trying to make a living, Mr Morgan, same as you!” You yelled. “What the hell are you doing here anyway!”

Arthur leaned around the meagre cover, shooting with his repeater, taking down three men with 2 shots; he really was a good shot.

“That damn woman at the farmhouse said this idiot bounty was camped out here by himself; she said no one had come looking!” Arthur was not particularly happy about running into you; it meant he’d have to split the bounty, though right now he didn’t regret having a second shooter.

“She said the same thing to me, the bitch!” You swore as you reloaded, nearly burning your hand on the hot metal.

“You think that woman set us up?” Arthur asked as he executed a perfect headshot.

“My god Mr Morgan your intellect never ceases to amaze me!” you said sarcastically. At the same time, you and Arthur stood up and fired multiple rounds into the chest of the final accomplice, just as your bounty target started running.

“He’s mine!” you both yelled in unison, reaching for your ropes. Arthur had already pulled his out, ready to throw, running towards the bounty, when you realised yours wasn’t there. Looking around, you saw it a few metres away; you launched yourself towards it, but by the time you’d picked it up and turned Arthur was already hogtying the unfortunate runaway.

You swore and stalked over to him. Arthur watched you approach with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You dropped your rope there Y/N.”

“We both know that’s not true Mr Morgan. I can’t believe you pulled that shit again! I told you, after last time, don’t touch my goddamn stuff!” By the time you finished your sentence, you were right in his face, finger jabbing at him accusatorily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he replied, the same grin still plastered across his face.

“Shut up and get this idiot on a horse. We’ll ride back together and split the bounty.” You weren’t particularly surprised when Arthur didn't argue. He didn’t particularly like you, but he was always fair; if you both took a bounty down, even if you didn’t want or need the other there, you split the reward. That was the deal.

 

\------

After turning the bounty in at the Sheriff’s, you headed to the saloon where you had a room. Arthur followed you; you would have told him to go somewhere else, but this was the only saloon in this tiny town. He wouldn’t have listened anyway.

You sat at the bar and groaned slightly to yourself when Arthur sat down next to you. You both ordered drinks, making sure to order separately, lest you give the impression you were together. For a while you sat in silence, before Arthur finally spoke.

“So, when do you want me to next help you out on a job? Ya know, protect you, make sure you don’t get shot, like I keep on havin’ to do.”  

“You know damn well I can look after myself.”

“That’s not a polite way to talk Y/N.” The bastard really knew how to push your buttons.

 “For the love of god Arthur, shut up. As a lady…” you didn’t get to finish your sentence before Arthur cut you off.

“I didn’t know I was speaking to a _lady_ ” Arthur sneered this last word sarcastically.

“Arthur, you really are a right……” you trailed off, sighing. You couldn’t be bothered with this, you knew Arthur enjoyed winding you up.

“Well woman, come on, the suspense is killin’ me”.

“I’ve had enough of this, I’m going to bed.” You finished your whiskey, slamming the empty glass on the bar. You stomped upstairs, annoyed that Arthur had managed to irritate you so much.

Once in your room, you started to calm down. You took your trousers off, keeping your shirt and underwear on, and tried to clean up a little bit with the basin in your room. The cold water was refreshing as you splashed it on your face; as you scrubbed you hoped that it was only mud spatter on your face. You’d only been upstairs for 5 minutes or so when there was a knock at the door.

You opened it a crack, to see Arthur standing there.

“What the hell do you want now Arthur?”

“I almost forgot somethin’”. Arthur pushed past you into your room, looking around, searching. When he spotted your satchel, he grabbed it and started rummaging through it.

“Arthur, get your goddamn hands out of my…..” you trailed off when you see him triumphantly holding the object he was searching for. It was a posh, metal pen; it was a joy to write with, and you really loved it. It was also Arthur’s, you having stolen it from him the last time your paths crossed.

“I knew you’d damn well nicked it!” He strode over to you, waving it at you. “Do you have any idea how irritatin’ it’s been not havin’ it?” He was a mixture of angry and triumphant, and inches away from your face. You could feel his warm breath on you, smell the musky mixture of whiskey, cigarettes and horse that always emanated from him. Having him this close to you, especially when he was angry, always did things to you.

“Shut up you fool.”

You grabbed his face with both hands, pulling him in roughly for a passionate kiss. For a moment, Arthur didn’t respond; then he threw his pen down, placed his hands underneath your ass and hoisted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, biting his neck, as he walked over to the desk and dropped you on it, harder than was necessary.  Sat on the edge of the desk, you kept your legs wrapped around Arthur as he grabbed at your shirt, pulling it off over your head in one quick movement.

Arthur grunted as you rubbed yourself against his groin, feeling him already straining at his jeans. He wrapped one arm around your waist, the other moving up to your breast. He bit your neck as he played with your nipple, making you tip your head back and moan. Your noise made Arthur push his hips forward, grinding against you.  

Arthur kissed you, softly biting your bottom lip, as he moved his hand from your breast and gently ran it down your stomach. You gave a little gasp as he slipped his hand under the waistband of your underwear; his fingers came to rest over your wet entrance, his palm gently rubbing against your clit.

“Mhmm darlin’…. You do like it when I get angry, don’t ya?” Arthur didn’t wait for you to reply before slipping two fingers into you. You breathed in sharply, hands gripping the edge of the table, as Arthur rubbed your clit firmly with his palm, sliding his fingers deeper in as he did so.

Arthur stared at your face, one hand still supporting you around the waist, as you leaned back slightly and moaned. He didn’t exactly look forward to seeing you; you were a pain in his ass most of the time your paths crossed. But, against his better judgement, whenever he did see you, this was almost all he could think about.

Arthur kept up a steady pace, admiring you, as your breathing got heavier. You were so close…. you moved one of your hands to his, guiding his pressure and speed, bringing you to the brink of orgasm. Arthur could sense you were nearly there and leaned forward to whisper in your ear, curling his fingers inside you.

“You goin’ to be a good girl for me?”

His deep growl took you over the edge, and you dug your fingers into his wrist as you came, not bothering to stop yourself from practically shouting.

“Arthur! Oh…. Arthur…christ!”

“Easy there, girl, you’ll wake up the whole hotel.” At this comment, you slapped him across the face; not hard, but hard enough to make him turn his head slightly. It had the desired effect; when he looked back at you, he once again had a fire in his eyes; you were going to pay for that, you knew. You hoped.

“I think you need tamin’ girl.”

He released your waist and you fell back onto your elbows as he quickly undid his trousers, finally freeing himself. He yanked your underwear off, then once again used one arm to grab you by the waist, pulling you even further to the edge of the table, so you were almost falling off. This made you wrap your legs even tighter around him, and Arthur took this opportunity to push deep inside you in one swift movement, one hand braced against the table.

“Ahhhh shit!”

Your hands gripped the edge of the table, knuckles turning white, as Arthur relentlessly pounded into you. His pace was fast, almost too much; it made your mind go completely blank.  

“Fuck, darlin’, you feel so good” Arthur moaned.

His thrusts started to grow more erratic, then Arthur slowed; he didn’t want this to be over just yet. He released your waist and let you lay your back down on the table. Still gently pushing into you, Arthur lifted your legs up to rest on his broad shoulders, then moved one hand underneath your ass, propping you up slightly. The other moved to your hip before he sped up his thrusts again. This slightly different position allowed Arthur to hit that one particular, glorious spot inside you.

“Oh god……Arthur….. please….” you moaned, moving your hands up to gently pinch and rub your nipples.

This was too much for Arthur; his quick, shallow breaths and grunts let you know that he was close. As Arthur came, he pulled your hips towards him, pushing even deeper inside you, an indiscernible string of swear words spilling from his mouth. He stayed there, panting, for a moment.   

Arthur stepped back, pulling his trousers back up and tucking himself back in. It was at this moment you became acutely aware of the fact that you were completely naked while he was fully clothed. He hadn’t even removed his hat. Rather than becoming embarrassed, you gracefully hopped off the table, walking over to the full-length mirror and checking your hair. You could feel Arthur’s cum starting to run down your inner thighs; as you looked at him in the mirror, you caught him looking at it, biting his bottom lip.

“I think you’ve had enough entertainment for one night, don’t you Mr Morgan?” You turned, placing one hand on your hip, the other motioning towards the door. While you loved the sight of him being turned on, lusting after you, you didn’t want any more than this. The two of you had fun when you weren’t shooting at each other, sure, but sex was all there would ever be between you. You never spent the night together.

“Good seeing you, Miss Y/N. ‘Till next time.” Arthur winked at you, tipping his hat before walking out your room.

“Be seeing you, Arthur.” You closed and locked the door behind him before leaning against it. Maybe, maybe just once, you would wake up next to each other. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad…..


End file.
